Faster Than a Kiss
by Springflowerangel
Summary: It's about a girl who do not remember nothing but her name that was given to her by a voice, she ends up helping Elizabeth and Meliodas find the Seven Deadly Sins to stop the Holy Knights. Lots of cursing from Melody xD If you do not like go find a story you do like (Cover image is Melody my OC)
1. Chapter 1

Me: Ohayo minna! This is my very first try on 'The Seven Deadly Sins' I've been watching it on Netflix and I just fell in love with it at the first episode lol So I just had to do this~ If I did miss something or misspell a word tell me so I can fix it ^^

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! I just own my OC's like; Melody/Melinda. Enjoy~

...

 **Faster Than a Kiss**

Chapter 1: Vanya Village

...

Darkness...all I was darkness all around me, I couldn't move all I could do was struggle to breath. I was floating in a never ending darkness, all I could do while floating was think, where was I? Or who am I? Those where the thoughts that run through my mind.

' _Melody..._ ' A gentle soft voice calling out a name...' _Melody, my sweet child you must wake up. You must remember who you are my dear child...wake up._ ' Her voice was like music to my ears.

Why does her voice sound so familiar to me? And the name' Melody' sounded familiar too, that's when it clicked.

" _M-my name is...Mel-Melody._ " When I spoke my name there was a crack sound then the darkness was sweep away and light was surrounding me now, I could move my body now. I floated down when my bare feet landed to the ground, a figure of a woman covered by the light stood in front of me with long hair with a long dress it seem.

' _It is time my child...I know the adventure will be painful but do not lose faith, listen to you're heart and do not give up on you're friend's._ '

I end up nodding, who is she? Before I could ask a bright light hit my eyes using my arms to shield my eyes from the brightness, then nothing.

…

I sat up gasping for air, looking around frantic I didn't know where I was. Is someone trying to kill me? Or use me? Those were the thoughts in my mind. Before I could try to run a door open and a old man smiled walking over with a tray with food, just looking at the food my stomach grumbled I was hungry...hungry?

"Ah, I see you're finally awake child. You gave the villager's quit a scare, I'm the Chief of Vanya Village. May I know you're name?" He ask me kindly setting the tray of food on my lap.

I open my mouth to say my name when nothing came out, I frown tried it again when I went into a coughing fit. I felt a old hand rubbing my back, it felt familiar. I stop having my coughing fit look down sniffling.

"Do not cry child, can you write?" I shook my head no sadly "Hmm, then I'll have to guess. I'll go down the alphabet and tell me to stop at the letter you're name is spelled."

I nodded, he went from A all the way to M. He did it again until he hit E, then L then O, D and Y.

"Ah, So you're name is Melody. What a wonderful name, may I ask if you were attacked?" I shook my head, some reason I knew I wasn't attack but It annoyed me I can not remember "Hmm...perhaps you have amnesia?" My ears perk up hearing the word, it was familiar nodding to him. My mind was telling me, amnesia was a sign of people losing their memories temporally or permanently.

"I'll let you eat, when you are done you may come down and I'll introduce you to all the villager's."

I nodded watching him leave the room, then started to eat the yummy food.

Seven Years later

"Mead! Damn it boy, where are ya?!" I yelled out running around Vanya Village, I was suppose to be watching Mead when he disappeared on me! The nerve of that kid, I sighed stopping seeing a glass I could see my reflection.

I used to have short chin length dark purple hair but now it's long to my waist, it's a mix of purple and blue but darker, my eyes are blue. I'm wearing a tank top with two straps side of my shoulder's, it goes a bet top of my belly button with a black cloth under the bottom, for bottoms is a skirt that is dark magenta with long pink leggings with light powdered pink dress shoes. I blink seeing some kid with blond hair ushering Mead away from angry villager's throwing rocks at him...oh boy, I followed after them to a house or was it a bar? Oh wait I think it's called a tavern! I step in slam the front door loud making both the two boys jump startled but when Mead saw me glaring at him hands on my hips.

"M-Melody?"

"What. Have. I. Told. You?" I was up to him making him squeak stood up fast backing away against the wall.

"I-I'm sorry big sis! Please don't yell at me too..." I huff roll my eyes.

"I'm not going to yell at ya-" He sigh in relief, I grab his ear hard pulled at it making the boy with blond hair flinch "But that wont stop me from scolding ya! You know how Auntie told me to watch over you, and you just run off from me...you need to stop making the villager's angry at you." I let go of his ear so he can rub it, but at the end I made my voice softer bend down hugging him tightly "...I-I just don't want you hurt."

"...Big sis, I'm sorry. I promise I wont run off on you again, pinky promise!" I giggled wrap my pinky around small one.

"Good."

I stood up while Mead sat back down on his seat, I was going to ask the blond hair boy who his name was when a girl maybe around my age? Walk in, she was beautiful, I love her hair specially when her bangs cover her right eye~ Makes her look even more beautiful and mysterious and wait...is that a pig?! He talks too...can my life get any weirder or what.

"So Mead, I hear you're quite the prankster with bad sense of humor. The Chief in you're village told me so."

"What's it to you? Who do you think you are, my mother?" I huff smack Mead upside the head scolding him.

The pretty lady went down on her knees smiling.

"When I was young, I used to get scolded by my father for pulling pranks."

"Ha, and that means what to me?"

"I really wanted his attention. He wasn't the father I was born too. Then one day, when I was a little girl. I climbed a really tall tree in the garden hoping to give him a good scare. He turn pale as a ghost and started up the tree to save me, this man who never climb one in his entire life, and he feel out of the tree and hurt himself. Luckily it wasn't serious, but still...I remember every minute of it, like it was yesterday. If he died, I know I couldn't forgiven myself."

I felt sad hearing her story, some reason hearing it tug something in my mind but I push it aside when Mead went on he didn't lie, he just didn't felt like part of the village cause of his parents dying. I bend down put my arms around Mead's shoulder stroke his head gently in a soothing way.

"But, wait. Mead you called this girl uh-"

"Melody."

"Right. You called her 'big sis' isn't she you're only family?" The blond hair boy said clearly confuse.

"It's because he isn't my real little brother," I said confusing them even more "I have no family that I know of, and the villager's took me in with welcoming arms and since I was older when he lost her mom and dad I took him under my roof, so in a way I adopted him as my little brother but not by blood." I inform them so they wont be confuse.

I stood straight up stone still catching the two and the pig by surprise, then I high tailed it out of the tavern sensing danger.

"W-what was that?" The girl ask confuse.

"Oh, Melody get's like that when danger is close..."

I quickly rush back to the village seeing those damn knights! I stop standing in front of all the villager's who say my name hopeful and worry.

"Why are you bastards here?! Leave the village or so help me I'll send you're asses straight to the fucking moon!" I shouted in pure rage.

The two knights just laughed saying someone has to pull the holy knights sword out or we have to pay up, which we do not have! Mead showed up running to the sword. The bigger knight was mocking Mead so I did the only thing I did. Brought out my crossbow sending a little of mana turning it into a arrow hitting his shoulder.

"Aaaah! Damn it all to hell!"

I sent them a blank look hiding my anger "Mock my little brother again...I dare ya."

"Why you little-W-what the?" suddenly the villager's will mostly the men started helping Mead using ropes tugging the sword until the rope were rip sending them all on their butt's or back's. I was flabbergasted when the blond kid just walk over and just took the sword out like it was nothing!

"Only a Holy Knight can pull it out. So h-how did he do that? Huh?" I lean my crossbow against my shoulder grinning hearing and feeling water coming out where those two block heads were sitting, I whistled when water shot out sending them away from the well. Everyone was cheering. That blond hair kid carried the sword over to the two idiot knights with a smile.

"I think this is yours." Dropping the sword in front of them, the skinny knight quickly picked it up and they ran, I laugh how scared they were running for their lives, serves them right.

I folded my crossbow and hook it behind my back, see the blondie push Mead gently to the villager's then rushing over to the chief hugging and crying.

...

It was night time and most of the adults were drinking or eating at the Boar Hat which belongs to that blond kid who I found out was named 'Meliodas'. I look around smiling at how happy everyone was now, then all of a sudden pain hit my head hard. I put my hand over my forehead flinch from the pain.

"Are you alright Melody?" I turn my head slowly to my right to see that girl who I found out was name 'Elizabeth' looking at me with worry in her one visible eye.

"I-I'm fine, just a headache is all," I smile slightly but the pain kept smacking me in my head causing me to groan softly "I-I'll be outside Elizabeth..." I said softly, I swayed a little but mostly wobbled outside to the edge plopping down behind the tavern. I press my knees against my chest hugging my legs shut my eyes tightly begging the pain to go away but it never did it got painful and voices started hitting my mind it grew louder then I fainted.

Dream State

' _It's you're fault! If you never existed in the first place mother would be still alive!_ ' A boy older then me glaring down at...little me? I was on the floor holding my cheek he slapped hard, crying.

" _B-Big brother...I didn't mean to, I told mommy I didn't mind staying home but she insisted in taking me." little me said sniffling slightly._

' _Shut up! You're nothing but a spoiled brat Melody! You should've been the one to die not mom!_ ' Like the his words sent pain through my little heart ' _Better yet...I'll kill you myself! No one will miss you not even that dumb friend of yours._ '

Little me quickly got up and started running outside when he took out his dagger, he was chasing me. I was screaming for help crying begging for someone to save me, but little legs wasn't that strong though so I end up tripping falling on the wet grass. I was turn over harshly by my big brother on top of me raised his dagger above his head then plunge the blade into my chest.

End of Dream

I sat up fast, gasping for air. I calm down to realize I was in some room, I push the blankets aside and step out of the room to see the tavern? I step outside the front door to be shock, I was on some green huge ass pig! And in front of me was the Forest of White Dreams...oh man don't tell me Meliodas and Elizabeth went in there? I sighed carefully slide down the green huge pig then quickly ran in the forest, walking after a while.

"Hm, they should be around here some where...oh there they are." I saw the Meliodas kid groping Elizabeth's butt...What. The. Fuck? I walk over after they were talk continuing to walk, they didn't even notice me making me smirk.

"So, whatcha all doin'?"

"Oh, were trying to find one of the seven deadly sins...kyaa!" I snickered when Elizabeth step back tripping over her own feet falling on her butt.

"Hello Melody!" I wave smiling at Meliodas who had a feeling I was here...odd, something about him seem so familiar.

"Sorry Lizzy," I help her up "So you two are looking for the Seven Deadly Sins? May I ask why?"

"W-will..." Just like that Elizabeth went into her story about her kingdom, trying to find the Sins so they can help her stop the Holy Knights.

I was awed by her bravery, after that I decided to help her. Oddly Meliodas was a sin of the dragon, wrath. I was surprise he was just a kid!...Or was he? Something about him bugs me, nothing bad though. Elizabeth was freaking out over something while holding the back of her skirt down.

"Hey, come on you slow pokes! Pick up the pace would ya!"

"C-coming!"

"Hey, hold ya bacon. Not a lot of fun traveling with the nervous piggy."

I blink, am I going crazy? I rub my eyes seeing lots of that talking pig!

"What ya mean you calling me a nervous piggy?! Ah! It's a herd, their all me!?"

"This is the monster of the forest?"

"I for one find it terrifying."

"You telling me...this is freaking me out!" I stood next to Elizabeth.

I blink when the pig's all ran behind Elizabeth so I step back when shadowing figures appeared everywhere, they were Elizabeth!?

"Wow, what a bevy of boobies." I almost face palm when Meliodas said that, is he really a pervert?!

"Hey! This is not the time man!"

"Leave this place..." I blink hearing a voice warning us to leave "Leave... Get out of the forest, humans..."

"Sir, Meliodas!" Each of the fake Elizabeth's were snapping tree branches off using them as a weapon! I quickly went to grab my crossbow but it wasn't there!? I curse under my breathe forgetting to grab it when I left.

I guess I have to use my fists instead. This better be so worth it! If not...the pervert Meliodas is getting a good kick from me.

...

Me: It seems Melody has bad luck being around Meliodas and Elizabeth hehehe~ Why is Meliodas so familiar to her? You just have to keep reading my friends~ If you do not like this story, that's okay just turn around and find one you do like. Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Here's the second chapter~ I enjoy working on this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! I just own my OC's! Like Melody/Melinda. Enjoy!

...

 **Faster Than a Kiss**

Chapter 2: I'm A Fucking Ghost?!

...

When Hawk(the pig) Elizabeth and Meliodas chased after those prankster's, I decided to go back I get my crossbow. I was walking back in the forest holding my crossbow in my hand, I heard some kind of fighting commotion up ahead and what I saw was some guy a armor with short pink hair cut down Meliodas! I growled pulled back the crossbow using some of my mana turning it into a arrow pointed it right at the pink hair bastard who dare to hurt Meliodas. It pierced his shoulder armor, he turn around while I quickly hide.

"Hmm, it seems there is another annoyance...come on out!"

I scuff "Why should I pinky?! You hurt my friend's and you DARE to order me around?! I'll kill you!" I yelled out making my voice echo around the forest so he wouldn't find me...or so I thought. I grunt when a lightning smack the tree I was next to using it as a hiding spot, I rolled to another tree.

"I grow bored of you girl." I stood up ready my mana arrow step out from behind the tree to shoot at mister pinky when I didn't see him "So this is where you're hiding, now die!"

A scream escaped my lips rolled forward near where Meliodas was laying face down "M-Meliodas...g-get up you pervert." I weakly said grab a fist full of his sleeve tears rolling down my face to the ground, my fingers slip from the grip falling into darkness with blood around me from the cut pinky gave me.

Elizabeth's POV

I found Hawk, went back to where Sir Meliodas and Lady Diane was at to see Sir Meliodas hurt! I rush over to him in worry.

"Sir Meliodas, you're hurt!"

"Oh, this? This is nothing. No big deal." he smiled dismissing it.

"What! But look at all this blood!"

"Hey! Would you quit being all touchy and freely with the Captain already!" I look up to see Lady Diane was upset with me, why is she mad with me? I was just concern with Sir Meliodas health is all.

"But..."

"Look, he already has his right hand girl and that job belongs to me! If he hurt I'm the one who should take care of him!"

Oh dear, Lady Diane is upset with me...I look over when Hawk shouted out annoyed.

"Hey, I got kicked really hard by that guy, right in the ass!"

Meliodas was at Hawks side "Here?"

"Those are my spare ribs."

"Over here?" He changes sides.

"No, that's my pork shoulder. Quite fooling around!"

"There, there. I'll put a cool compress on it later." I promised Hawk with a gentle smile.

"Aww!" Hawk rush over on on my legs while I bend down pet Hawk smiling "Your the only one who ever worries about me, Elizabeth." I chuckled gently that's when I remember hearing Melody's voice yelling through the forest.

"Sir Meliodas?" He looks at me tilt of his head "Where's Melody?" I ask worriedly.

I saw him frown "I heard her near me telling me to get up then nothing. What about you Dia-." I blink look to see Meliodas eyes widen so I followed his eyes even my eyes widen hands went up to my lips in shock.

"Melody!" I rush over to her limp form that was covered with her own blood "Sir Meliodas!" I yelled out his name in panic seeing him stood still so I look up at Lady Diane with Melody's last hope "Lady Diane, can you please carry Melody back to the tavern? I have to take care of her wound right away or she'll die from blood loss."

She look at me to Melody with not saying anything she gently picked Melody limp body into her hands and I lead her to the tavern quickly.

Melody's POV

I moan opening my eyes to see I was in the same room when I woke up last time, I sat up with little difficult but I was surprise to see Meliodas walking into the room with a smile on his face.

"Good your awake Melody, you had Elizabeth worried...or was that Hawk?"

I chuckled weakly flinching from the pain on my chest, I reach my hand to my chest to feel bandages were wrap around my chest and shoulder...

"D-did you wrap up my wound?"

"Yep! Your boobs aren't as perky as Elizabeth's boobs but their still soft." He said with a grin.

My eye twitched "Y-you pervert! You had no right to see me naked and don't compare my breast with Lizzy's! I-I know my boobs aren't big so don't remind me!" I huff blushing madly, I grumbled annoyed when I heard a thump, I gasp seeing Meliodas out cold on the floor! I quickly got up ignoring the pulling on my wound I was on his side when the door was opened by Elizabeth who look down in shock.

"Sir...Meliodas, Meliodas?"

"L-Lizzy! Snap out of it and help me put him on the bed quickly!" I snap her out of it so she helped me put him on the bed I was laying on, we both took his top off so we can take care of his nasty wound.

I kept glaring at him, how can he act so calm while he was hurt!? What's worst we didn't have the right herbs! So we had to head to some town called 'Dalmally Town' The giant woman I found out was name 'Diane' took Meliodas to find a Doctor, me and Lizzy tried telling her she couldn't cause people would run from her! Lizzy and Hawk went after Lady Diane while I run around asking for a Doctor not caring my wound was bleeding through my bandages and tank top, I put my hand against a break wall shaking my head trying to push the dizziness aside. Why do I keep pushing myself to save Meliodas? D-do I know him?

Memory

A eight year old girl with short dark purple hair giggling plucking flowers from the castle garden, then running over to a boy with armor on with blond hair.

" _Big brother Meli! I got you flowers~_ " Little me giggled happily handing the hand full of flowers to a surprise older boy who smiled brightly taking them from my small hands.

" _Why thank you Melinda! Their very beautiful...just like my little sister._ " he teased while ruffling my dark purple hair making me pout but laugh latching onto his waist I didn't want to let go, something big was going to happen if I did, but he disappeared that day.

End of Memory

I shook my head from that vision...w-was that a memory? "That Meliodas called me...'Melinda' though, isn't my name Melody?" I ask myself but I push it aside for now, Meliodas needs the Doctor's help! I saw a man rush over to him.

"Excuse me sir? D-do you know where I can find a Doctor? M-my big brother is hurt! Please...h-he lost so much blood..." Why did I call Meliodas my big brother just now...m-maybe he is?

"I'm a Doctor child, I'm Dr. Dana. Take me to this brother of yours, and I'll also need to check on that nasty looking wound on your chest." I nodded, I didn't care as long as he takes care of Meliodas first!

I grab his arm and drag him to where Lady Diane, Hawk and Lizzy was at talking. They were happy I found a Doctor, I felt happy then I let the word spin out of control, I swayed then fell feeling a giant hand caught me I knew it must have been Lady Diane.

When I awoke I got up seeing the town was being attacked by bugs, I was at Meliodas bed side when this smacked of pain hit me hard through my mind.

' _You must take the poison out of his body Melody._ '

I blink _W-who are you?_ I ask through my mind.

' _No time to talk child, you must save him Melody._ '

Some reason I knew what I was suppose to do, I put one hand over his chest and the other hand over his stomach close my eyes imagining pulling out all the poisons in his body to my body, my body jerk slightly but I ignored it. When I finished I slowly walk to the room I was in fell on the bed closing my eyes with shallow breathing.

I blink looking around, I look down to see "Holy fucking swiss!" I screamed out waving my arms around like crazily "I'm dead! I'm a ghost! Waaaah!" I cried out legs pulled up floating and now I realize I was see through!

"Could you stop that whining? It's a little annoying." I stop crying blinking the tears away to see a very handsome guy tall, no top just red pants and spiky white hair standing a bet far from the guy was some knight lady.

"Y-you can see me?" I ask shocked.

"Hmph, duh. What are you saying? Stupid floating girl." He mumbled the last part but I still could hear it.

"Hey! I have a name god damn it! It's Melody you tall prick!" I flew over to him yelling at his face while he turn his eyes away from me while using his pinky to clean out his ear, the nerve of this guy!

"Shut up girl, stay there while I deal with Hairdresser over here." He had the lady with pretty lavender hair up with one hand under her chin.

"Just kill me... Finish me, get this over with already!"

"You know what hairdresser..." He let her down to his eye level "That's a nice suit of armor you got on you," he smacks her on the cheek "But I don't think it's your style."

I watch with a deadpan look while he undressed her! She was in light pink undergarments, I scolded him while he walk off with the armor he took off the poor lady but he kept ignoring me. I growled the nerve of this guy!

"I knew it, it's too small. Damn, I liked this, too." I frown hearing voices yelling "What's with all the racket? Was there a jailbreak or something?" He ask calmly, I look at him like he was crazy that's when it happened.

"Where do you think you are going, Ban of the Seven Deadly Sins?" I blink look at the prick, he's the Greed of sins?! No wonder...

"Hey, what's up Holy Knight Jude."

I flew beside Ban frowning seeing this Holy Knight name Jude, something about him was off.

"You will die here, Ban. I will kill you."

"Kill me? Why now?"

"Are you stupid?! Run you damn prick! He's going to fucking kill ya!" I yelled in his ear making him frown at me ignoring me.

"You're of no further use, I suppose. You have served your purpose as bait to lure the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins here. Even as we speak, two members of the Seven Deadly Sins, Dragon sin Meliodas and Serpent Sin Diane are being eliminated at the hands of the Weird Fangs."

"Weird Fangs?" I scuff "Their weirdos and even their names are weird! Back off ugly tin can!" I floated between Ban and the ugly piece of shit tin can name Jude.

I heard Ban snorted behind me "Good luck with that, see ya."

My eyes widen when Jude the ugly piece of tin can stab him through the chest, I tried hitting Jude but I went right through the fucker! I yelled out frustrated.

"Hehehe, Do you know why I was caught by you guys five years ago? Back then, I wanted to feel pain," I look at Ban in horror, h-he actually wanted to feel pain?! Is he some kind of sick sadist or something?! "I wanted suffering that would let me feel that I was alive." This guy is such a weirdo, I flinch when he grab onto the metal thing that was sticking out of his chest "Buut I'm done with that now. Your pain bores me."

He pulled it right out causing the Holy Knight Jude to staggered backwards.

"If the captain's alive, that means all sorts of fun things are about to happen. So there's no reason for me to continue to rot away in this boring dump of yours." He stabs the metal thing through his armor with a sickeningly smile that gave me goosebumps.

"W-wait, you...you're going to try to overthrow the kingdom again, like you did ten years ago?"

"Overthrow the kingdom? Oh right, I remember something about that."

"Try it again, I dare you. Every Holy Knight in the land will launch an all-out war against you Sins."

"Sounds pretty exciting." I look at him like he was crazy.

"Ban! Are you fucking lost you're mind?!" I yelled at his face, he just rolled his eyes at me pushing the dead Holy Knight aside.

"Come on floating girl, captain is waiting for me." He started walking with one hand in his red pants pocket.

"H-hey! Wait up idiot!" I flew beside him while he walk forward "Is this captain guy by any chance Meliodas?" I ask carious, I heard Lady Diane call him that all the time.

"Hm, why you ask girl? You know him then?" He ask me while walking ahead.

"Duh! I'm traveling with him, Lady Diane and Lizzy! We are trying to find all the Sins to stop the Holy Knights, but I do not know how I end up like this..." I said confusion hit me making me stop moving making him also stop as will looking at me confuse.

"What you mean kid?" I glared at him for calling me 'kid' but I let it slide.

"I was with him at Dr. Dana to heal him, but he was poison with different poisonous stuff so I took it away...made it go into my body, oh no! I am dead!" I wailed out in horror went straight to the corner sobbing.

"Come on kid..." He sighed loudly scratch behind his head trying to think of what to do or say "Don't dwell on it kid, let's just find captain."

I pouted not moving from my spot, hearing him grunted then like that I was pulled up from the back of my tank top and I was eye level with Ban who look at me.

"Stop pouting and start floating, now let's go kid or I'll decided to make sure you really are dead." He let me go so I was now floating, I puff out my cheeks while following him from behind until I heard his voice.

"Ban?" I gasp happy to see Meliodas was okay! I went to go fly and hug him when I went right through him, making me cry louder in a corner making Ban tsk.

"Hey captain."

"They both seem upset, what's going on?" Hawk said stepping back "I got a bad feeling about this."

"Your right, I think you want to get behind me and hide there."

Then out of know where Meliodas raise his hands in the air yelling out.

"Ban!"

"Captain!" I felt sicken watching those two, hitting each other while enjoying it! They even did arm wrestling! Causing the whole place to get destroyed! I was huffing seething at the laughing idiots!

I flew over there smack Ban across the face sending him through one of the destroyed building, I blink _Did I do...that?_ I thought to myself amazed, then Ban came back laughing but Meliodas and Lady Diane was confuse who hit him.

"That was one mean much you have kid." He grin showing a hand print on his cheek.

"Uh, Ban who are you talking to? Only me, you and Diane are here and who hit you?" Meliodas ask confuse.

"You seriously can't see her captain? She said she travels along side you and Diane. Now What was her name again? Shrimp? Nah, Short stuff?" Each word he said I grew angry.

"My name is Melody you fucking fool!" I shouted at him punched his face sending him off again, then he came back with a bump on his cheek.

"Ah, right now I remember. Her name is Melody."

"Huh? That reminds me, Diane where is Melody?" Meliodas ask Lady Diane who frown.

"She should be still where Dr. Dana is at, but how you know Melody Ban? She can't be here unless she's a gho-"

"Ghost? Yep, she's been moping about how she's dead and turn into a ghost and wont leave me alone about it."

He shrug not caring sort of way but that resulted him being kicked in the groin making him whimper bend down holding his groin but he grin too, weirdo.

...

Me: Oh boy, Melody and Ban have such a weird bond...xD Keep reading my friend's~ If you want to find out if she lives~ Ciao~


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:** I'm sooooooo sorry everyone! D: I neglected all my stories on here and doing my new ones on Wattpad :( Please forgive me *bows* I was going to do the episode where King shows up but I can't watch the anime on Netflix T^T I have to wait until my mom pays off her credit card bills before I can get Netflix back on my xbox 360. I would love to thank all reviewer's thankies~

 **Sunshine-Girl:** OMG I'm so happy you think so! I try to make it funny like in the anime and such so I hope everything is the same but with a extra character~ And you shall read more my friend~ And yes she was kind of dead but almost though thanks to the mysterious voice. I hope you will enjoy this chapter ^^ Oh she's not a demon, she's just...Spoilers~ *winks* Melody isn't really Meliodas little sister but she look up to him as a big brother and he treated her as a little sister he always wanted. Thank you so much for the review~

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! I just own Melody/Melinda, Lucinda and the Grim Reaper~ Enjoy!

...

 **Faster Than a Kiss**

Chapter 3: The Truth About Melody

...

I was pissed! When we got back to Dr. Dana's place, Ban took Elizabeth's room! I kept yelling at him to tell them to check up on me!

"Damn it Ban! Get you're lazy ass up off Lizzy's bed and tell Meliodas about my body! I-I can't be dead...I wont accept this! Eep! Hey hands off pervert!" I was hitting him on the head when he just out of the blue grab my wrist and pull me down in the bed cuddling against me!

"Shut up...just relax kid, I'll tell them when I get up later."

"Y-you don't understand! If I can still go back into my body I'll be alive, but if I wait any longer I might not come back to life! I do not want to die again ya hear me?!" I shouted almost in tears.

"..Huh? You died before?" I huff glaring at him while he look at me with carious eyes.

"Yeah...I think I did," I shrug slightly "I was ten when I woke up, all I remember was a voice telling me my name was 'Melody' and I should wake up. I felt like I was floating into darkness then I woke up in Vanya Village, I lived there since then...Now can you let me go and go tell Meliodas!"

"Hmm let me think..." I sigh in relief but my eye twitched when I heard him snoring softly.

"Damn you...fine I'll fine my own way to tell him, what the...damn it!" I couldn't move cause he had a good grip on me.

 **Next Day**

I woke up blinking the sleepiness from my eyes, I didn't see Ban so I quickly went to where the Dr. Dana's place was but something weird happened some shadowy figure with a fucking scythe stood in front of me!

"...You're time is up Melinda, now you must pass to the afterlife from the last time you escape you're fate." It pointed it's skeleton finger at me! I shook my head.

"Hell to the 'no'! Peace out skeleton dude!" Just like the I flew fast to where Meliodas was at, Dr. Dana's place!

I stop seeing Meliodas and Hawk leaving, I flew in front of him trying to touch him but I just went through him! Tears roll down my face then anger hit me.

"Meliodas! Please! Find me now! I don't want to die...not again." I spoke out with a whimper escaping my lips, my hope was raised when Meliodas stop looking around.

"What's wrong Meliodas?" Hawk stop.

"I swore I heard Melody just now...if she is invisible, she must be here?" I flew in front of his face nodding happily.

"Y-yes! I'm right here Meliodas! If you can hear me, p-please find my body! It's back at Dr. Dana's place! I-I'm afraid I'm out of time...death, will the grim reaper of souls is out to get me. I-I don't know I'll make it so...thank you for being there for just a short time Meliodas...Big brother." I said softly when I was grab by the grim reaper causing me to scream making Meliodas jump eyes widen then nothing.

 **No One's POV**

"Melody...Hawk, go back to Diane and tell her something is wrong with Melody and I'm bringing her home." Just like that Meliodas ran back to the Dr. Dana's place asking them where his friend was, the other girl that was with them. He quickly was at the door slam it open eyes widen to see a pale limp form of Melody on the bed blankets everywhere.

"Melody?...I wont let another die...not this time." He picked Melody up in his arms and quickly rush to his tavern where Diane was waiting.

 **Melody's POV**

' _She will not die Grim! She has a second chance and you will not take her soul!_ '

' _I have orders to take any souls who is half dead Lucinda, you of all people know the rules._ '

' _It does not matter! Meliodas is trying to revive her by giving her CPR, so let her soul go back into her damn body!_ ' The female voice was soft but when she kept talking her voice grew louder and scary.

' _...Very will, but next time I will take her soul and you will not stop me Lucinda._ '

That's all I heard, when I was hearing Meliodas and Hawk and Diane's voice's begging me to breathe. I gasp coughing when I felt someone pull me into their arms tightly.

"W-what?"

"Thank goodness you're alive, don't scare us like that Melody." I blink seeing Hawk in tears, I smiled weakly.

"S-sorry Hawk...Um, Meliodas?"

"Hm?"

"You can let my ass go, my ass is perfectly fine." I said in a deadpan voice looking ahead eye twitching.

"Of course, I just want to make sure you're butt is nice and perky." He said in a cheerful way, I smack my hand against my forehead, this kid is crazy!

"Stop being such a pervert!" Hawk yelled out annoyed.

That's when I remember Ban.

"Ban took Lizzy's room correct?" Before anyone could answer I crack my knuckles with a scary grin "That bastards going to pay for ignoring me."

"...Wow, I never realize how scary Melody can get." Meliodas said with a cheerful smile.

All they heard was silence then a man yelping than a crash that ended up a thud right outside of the tavern, so Meliodas, Hawk and Diane who was still outside to see Ban's head stuck in the ground. I landed on the ground hands on my hips.

"That's for ignoring me you tall fucker!" I seethed at him.

…

After calming me down, thanks to Lady Diane(who like the idea of me burying Ban's head in the ground was a good idea) Talk me out of kicking his butt (which truthfully he would probably enjoy the beating). We all went to eat with Dr. Dana and his family we had a good time eating and drinking, but I stayed away from the ale, I do not drink.

I was outside of Meliodas tavern thinking of the memories I remembered, my own big brother(not Meliodas) stabbed me in the chest killing me. But before that I always visited Meliodas who was a true big brother to me, but I had to hide my real name so no one knows so I told him and the Seven Deadly Sin my name was Melinda, I look up to big brother Meliodas.

"Melody?"

I turn my head slightly to see Lady Diane, I smiled slightly at her. She sat down near me with her knees up against her chest.

"Did I wake up Lady Diane?" I ask in worry.

She chuckled, shaking her head "No, I was about to sleep when I saw you here. Should you bee sleeping Melody?"

I shrug "Even if I want to, I can't." I said softly resting my chin on my knees staring into the night.

"Huh? What you mean Melody?"

"...Memories of my past."

"Oh? Are they that bad?"

I didn't want to say anymore than that so I just nodded my head yes, but I think I could trust Lady Diane...right? She's was like a big sister to me back than...will she remember me?

"Melinda..." I said my fake name hearing Lady Diane Gasp "That was a fake name I used so you, big brother Meliodas and the others wouldn't find out why I was always alone in that flower field." I said confessing to Diane.

"Than how are you still look young? Wouldn't you be...older? Like in you're 20's?"

I shrug "Probably because I was killed by my own flesh and blood big brother..." I said calmly not seeing Lady Diane's face turn from shock too horror.

"Y-you're own brother...killed you? T-that's just...wrong!" I look at her when she raised her voice some, I stood up.

"Please be quiet Lady Diane, I do not want Meliodas to find out...he'll think it's his fault that I died." I said softly clasp my hands together.

"Melody...very will, but you have to tell him some time. It's still confusing you're alive though, didn't you're brother kill you?"

I nodded, she was right that's when I remember that voice "When I woke up I was floating into darkness when a gentle motherly voice called out my name 'Melody' telling me to wake up, that's when I woke up and the chief of the village walk into the room seeing me awake." I informed her.

"I think you should tell Meliodas, it'll make him happy you're alive but you don't have to tell him you died..."

I chuckled when Diane was so into telling Meliodas I'm really Melinda, should I? I shook my head.

"Not yet, I'll tell him soon don't worry. I think we should head inside I'm starting to feel sleepy."

I yawn while standing up.

"Okay, sweet dreams...Melinda."

I smiled "You too Lady Diane."

I walk inside, crawled into my room falling asleep dreaming of me playing tag with Meliodas as a child.

...

Me: Aww~ Melody finally remembers who she really is, but will she tell Meliodas the truth? And will Ban stop being a tall jerk? xD Just keep reading my darlin's~ I'll be updating slowly, so please be patent. (If you know a site where I can watch the anime tell me cause It's driving me up the wall not being able to watch it D: it's torture!) Ciao~


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:** Howdy! I was going to go to bed, but I was inspired by my reviewer **Sunshine-Girl** so this chapter is for you _*winks*_ You'll figure out more of Melody's true self that even she didn't know of.

 **Sunshine-Girl:** Thank you so much! I finally got to see King! _*squeals*_ Omg Even though it's not English dub I still love watching this anime! As long as I get to see my King~ Holy crapola! It's coming out in August?! Yesh! It's going to come out on my birthday month~ hehehe~ You love Meliodas and I love King~ I might make her have trouble in choosing between Ban and King now...should she end up with King or Ban? Cause I'm a huge Ban x Elaine shipper, there so adorable together! And I want to talk to you more about Seven Deadly Sins! Is there a site I can be able to chat with ya Liek facebook, or DA?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! I just own Melody/Melinda, Lucinda, and Bringer of Anti-Pain!

...

 **Faster Than a Kiss**

Chapter 4: Bringer of Anti-Pain

...

I was annoyed with Ban, I was walking around the Capital of The Dead trying to find some people. You're wondering why I'm mad at Ban again, huh? Well...

 **Flashback**

" _Get out of my bed, you pervert!"_

 _I woke up to find Ban cuddling in my bed! What's more I sleep with just a long shirt with underwear. I kicked him in the face so hard it sent him right out of the window outside landing on his head. I got up to get dress, I started to have a good day when Ban fell asleep again falling on me, causing me to lose my balance not expecting that, and when I fell he landed on me with his face between my breast!_

 _He sat up hovering above me, I was so embarrassed but also angry._

" _...B cup, hm not bad kid, but I don't think you'll catch any guy with those small breast even if they were soft when my face landed on them...maybe I should use them as a pillow more often."_

 _With that comment flames appear behind me clinch my fists and punched his face sending him to the wall, I stood up glaring and seething at the now getting up Ban._

" _You bastard! If you even try to touch me again or comment on my B cup breast...I'll make sure I'll dig you a grave so you WONT come back."_

 **End of Flashback**

Yep, that happened. I know, I don't have a beautiful sexy body like Lizzy or Lady Diane but he didn't have to say it that way...jerk. I huff more annoyed, I couldn't find anything or anyone so I wondered deeper so now I was in a forest when I heard a voice scolding himself? I step out from a bush to see a short boy floating calling himself a idiot and stupid.

"I'm stupid! I'm so stupid! I'm such an idiot! I made it look like I ran away because I saw Diane! I couldn't help it, though...Especially after hearing her just come out and say something like that. What she said..." He must be thinking of something? Wait, does he know Lady Diane? "Diane is just as cute as ever!" He started flying around doing loopty loops in the air.

Just like that he stop "But what should I do if that makes her realize that I like her? What should I do?! Nevertheless, Captain hasn't changed a bit in the last ten years. How is that even possible? But...the two of them seem to be doing pretty well. You two... Don't be fooled by that scoundrel. Ban! I'll never forgive you!"

I think this is my time to show him I was here, I cough making him jump turn around fast eyes widen.

"U-um excuse me? Sorry to...bug you but, I'm looking for something and I was wondering if you know where the Capital of the Dead is?"

He frown, floated down to my eye level like he was studying me eyes narrowed slightly.

"Who are you? You seem...familiar."

I blink couple of times, I look familiar to him?

"Really? I never seen you before though... My name is Melody, I'm traveling with some friend's and I'm trying to find their friend that might be here." I chuckled sheepishly not seeing his face slowly turn into a frown.

"You're with the Captain aren't you..."

"How you know? I've been traveling with them for some time," I shrug "Sadly, all that is happening to me when I'm with them is dying, getting hurt and I got a tall pervert that wont stop talking about me having B cup breast! Do they look that damn small?!"

I said angrily grabbing my small breast glaring at my small breast not seeing the short boy blush, I huff.

"When I see that stupid tall jerk, I'm kicking his ass far away this time."

I stop ranting realizing the short kids face all red, my face turn red as will. I cough in my hand trying to hide the embarrassing thing I did in front of him.

"S-sorry, I get very...sensitive with my body."

"...I-it's okay, so you don't know who I am?" I shook my head no "Hmm...What if I told you I'm King, what would you say or think?" He ask using that big fluffy pillow while watching me.

My eyes widen "Y-you're thy King?! Holy crapola! Wait...you seem different from those wanted posters big- uh Meliodas keeps!" I almost called Meliodas big brother, I hope he didn't notice but he did.

He raise his eye brow "What were you going to call, Captain?"

"..." I sighed "I was going to call him 'big brother'." I saw his face reaction eyes widen.

"Wait...you said you're name was Melody, right?" I nodded slowly "...You look just like-"

"Melinda?" I cut him off, I sighed softly "I used that name when I'm with big brother and the others. My real name is Melody, but you seem...smaller."

"Tch, I'm using my real form. But how are you...here? You should be older probably in you're 20's or 30's..."

I comb my fingers through my long purple hair, great I have to tell him...

"...If I tell you, you can't tell Meliodas he'll feel like it was his fault," I waited until he gestured me to go on "That day when the Holy Knights betrayed you all, I was home with my real big brother he despised me to the core so that night he..." My throat clinch tightly painfully, remembering that pain of the knife going through my chest multiple times "H-he always told me it was my fault mother died, so he snap that day...he took a kitchen knife and said he'll kill me cause no one would miss me."

I look up to see his eyes widen but than it changed to anger.

"You're own flesh and blood brother...murdered you?!"

I look away ashamed, grabbing my arm nervously.

"...When I woke up, I couldn't remember who I was, all I knew was my name 'Melody'. I-I do not know who I am anymore King, I'm human and some how I can hit someone like Ban and he's way over on the other side! And I some how pulled poison out of Meliodas's body into mine ending up making me half dead and being chase by some grim reaper! I-I'm scared..."

I fell down legs spread on my side.

"Melinda...come with me," I snap my head up looking at King, eyes wide seeing his hand reach down to me "You were the only human I met that wasn't selfish or evil...you were my first human friend."

I reach my hand to grab his, he squeezed my hand gently than lifting me up. I gasp when he pulled me between his body and his pillow causing me to blush, I always did had a crush on King even though he was big and chubby he was very sweet, and caring.

He stop watching Meliodas and the others get surrounded by a blizzard of flower petals, I squeaked when King flew fast right into the blizzard of flower petals. He landed letting me stand on my feet, peeking around some of the pretty crystals that are everywhere.

"No doubt about it. It's the Capital of the Dead. One of them had a memory that opened up the path?"

I couldn't hear them, but when Ban took off King flew after him.

"King! Damn it...Lady Diane! Over here!" I shouted at her.

"Melody? How did you get here?" Lady Diane walk over gently grab me, putting my on my feet near Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk.

"I end up running into King, just my luck huh? He was kind enough to give me a lift." I said happily not seeing Meliodas and Diane look at each other and look at me with a frown.

"That's nice of him, let's find Ban." Lizzy spoke up with a smile.

"Ban!"

"King!"

"Lord Ban!"

"King!"

"King! Tall idiot!"

Everyone stop to stare at me, I look at them shrugging.

"What? He's tall and he's a idiot...and a jerk."

"Jeez, where did those two go?"

Elizabeth had her hands on Meliodas shoulders afraid of a ghost popping out, I tune their talking out until a odd lady showed up saying she got here by dying? Is she for real?! She fucking killed herself to get here?!

"Did she say 'she got here by dying'?" Hawk said in disbelief.

"Yep...she's a psycho, can we walk around her and pretend she's not real?" I suggested, but I was ignored.

"That she did."

"Does she have something wrong with her?"

"Yeah. Very wrong."

Just like that she took out her rapier, from it's sheaf causing Lizzy and Hawk to fly back leaving me, Meliodas and Diane.

"Hawk, take Elizabeth, Melody and run as far as you can."

"Agreed! Get on, Elizabeth, Melody."

"O-okay!"

"Right!"

I let Elizabeth get on first but the oddest thing happened a gust of wind blew me away from Hawk and Elizabeth to one of those crystals like hard...

"Ow...t-that well leave a bruise." I groan fell down to the ground.

"Ah, I almost forgot about you. The girl who died long ago, other known as The Bringer of Anti-pain, and also known as death and life. Interesting to see the same feared creature as a helpless human girl...very disappointing indeed."

My eye twitched stood up ignoring the pain, glaring at the bitch who had her eyes closed with a smile on her face.

"I am no bringer of death and life lady! But I'll be the Bringer of you're fucking death, yah!"

I charged at the lady taking her by surprise punching her in the face sending her into two of the crystals, I huff.

"Now, my name is Melody got it memorized?!" I shouted at where the lady name Guila of the Holy Knights stood up with a slight frown.

"I underestimated you Bringer...but I wont let that happen again."

I Gasp jump to the side from a attack from her.

"Melody!"

I was picked up shielded by Guila's other attack, by lady Diane.

"How dare you attack my little sister! You'll pay for that lady!"

I blink when she put me on the ground next to Meliodas who was confuse as will, she was taken down again by Guila fast though so Meliodas told me to stay which I did, to watch them both get sent far away to where I think Elizabeth and Hawk went.

"You're very interesting Bringer, I wonder how far until you break? Shall we find out?"

"Uhh...Oh my god!" I yelled out looking behind her pointing "Is that Ban?!"

I almost face palmed when she turn around to look, but I took my chance and ran after where the others were. I saw Meliodas holding Lady Diane up when a hand grab the back of my neck lifting me up.

"H-hey! Let me go!" I shouted getting Meliodas and Diane's attention.

"Melody!"

"Let her go!"

"Do you not know who this girl is, sinners?"

I struggled, she doesn't know me! Does she?

"Who cares?! Melody, is Melody. Now, put. Her. Down!"

I never seen Meliodas so angry before.

"Hm...very well, but let me show you who she really is."

I was confuse what she was getting at when this pain went through my body shocking me, I screamed squirming in pain. I was toss forward but the pain was still there, my body jerked until the jerking stop.

"Melody?"

I shakily stood up but I felt weird, I felt smaller. I look at my now small hands, I look at my body...I was tiny now. I slowly turn around to face Meliodas wide eyes and shock Lady Diane.

"W-what...why am I little again?" Oh god even my voice change back to that squeaky, soft voice of a child.

"M-Melinda...?"

"Meliodas...I-I'm so sorry."

"This is her true form before her death, she became the Bringer of Anti-pain when she was brutally murdered by her flesh and blood. Now she's just a shell what she was before her death, super strength, power to take people's pain and illness into her own body...what a waste, if only we known about her before her death."

I glared at her.

"Shut up, you ugly bitch! I'm Melody! Yes my real big brother murdered me back than, but that doesn't stop me from moving forward now I'm back! And you wont take my real family away from me!" I stood strong even with my shortness spread my short arms out protecting Meliodas and Lady Diane.

"Humph, very will Bringer. I'll kill you first."

I charged at Guila, I didn't know I was so fast but I was suddenly behind her than head butting her back sending her forward, but she was back up in seconds appearing behind me slashing my back.

"Kyaa! Ugh...Ahh!"

She stomp her foot on my back with a cruel smiled facing Meliodas and Lady Diane.

"What will you Sinners do now? Will you help the Bringer...or will you let me end her suffering?"

"M-my suffering...?" I ask weakly confuse.

She look down at me with a smile not faltering.

"Yes, of the pain you went through always relieving the pain of you're own brother ending you're life after each stab to you're heart."

I close my eyes tears streaming down my face.

"S-stop...stop talking about that!" I choke on my sobs.

I guess my sobbing snap Meliodas out of his shock kicked Guila off of me.

"Don't you DARE touch my little sister!"

"B-big brother..." I sat up weakly.

I was pulled up on my feet gently, I was pulled into his arms hugging me tightly.

"Melinda...please forgive me."

"For what? You didn't...do anything wrong. I-It was my fault for not telling you, I knew when I remember who I was. I was afraid you'll feel guilty for my death." I cling onto him hoping this was not a dream.

"Idiot..."

"Captain, Melody watch out!" Lady Diane yelled out in worry.

I gasp when Meliodas spin around fast taking the full blunt of the blast sending us both to Lady Diane, Oh man where is that Tall jerk and King? I hope Elizabeth and Hawk are safe though...I have a bad feeling about this whole thing.

...

 **Me:** Damn...So Melody finally find out who she really is, What will happen next? Well Ban and King get there in time to help Meliodas, Diane and the now child Melody? Just stay tune for the next epi- I mean chapter...I was feeling like this was a episode for a second xD Thank you all for faving, fallowing and reviewing this story it means so much to me cause I getting so attach to this anime and even though I'm working on my other stories on wattpad I wont stop updating on this or my other stories on here. So please be patent. Ciao~


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:** Howdy! Here's the 5th chapter~ I'm starting to like King more and more after each episode *^* He makes me laugh and smile when he gets all...cute~ So for now on, this will be a King x OC. If you do not like? Too bad~ You can walk away and find a story you do like ^^ Cause I wont stop updating this chapter if I have people who like this, so please respect that. Before I forget...I was thinking...I need someone to make a OC for this one part that I will be doing maybe next chapter or later on, so please PM me if you're interested in making a OC if I like the OC you make for the part I have in mind I'll use that OC.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! I just own my OC Melody/Melinda, Lucinda or any other OC's that will show up randomly xD Enjoy~

...

 **Faster Than a Kiss**

Chapter 5: Nightmare and Magic Pillow

...

All hope seemed lost while I stayed back with lady Diane who was badly hurt, I cling to her hair while watching Ban and Meliodas get hit until King showed up by stabbing his spear through Ban's back hitting the lady sending her far from us.

"King!"

Why do I feel happy to see King? Ai yi yi! What's wrong with my emotions?!

"Huh? Melody?" He raise his eyebrow while standing on his spear.

"That Holy Knight bitch did something and I think she said this was my true form which when I was little..."

I informed him walking over.

"I always figured you'd betray me. But still a shame, Grizzily's Sin of Sloth, King."

"You really call this a betrayal? I had no intention of siding with you from the start. It just so happened that the Kingdom's goal of defeating the Seven Deadly Sins coincided with my goal of defeating Ban. But the situation's changed."

"I really couldn't care less, but would you stop literally talking about me behind my back?"

"I see. That's quite the assumption you have there."

I gasp when she move her rapier in the air creating ball bombs or something.

"Short bomb!"

Before it could hit us with a move of his index finger, King's spear was thrust out of Ban's chest hitting each bomb.

"Amazing!"

That was so awesome! I couldn't help but have hearts in my eyes watching King be all badass fighting the holy knight bitch, what's more he wanted a one-on-one fight with her! I pouted when Ban pick me up from the back of my top plopping me down next to Meliodas which I crawled onto his lap cling to his top, sticking my tongue at Ban childishly.

"Tch, even as a kid you still act immature huh?" He smirk ruffling my now short purple hair, I puff out my cheeks glaring at him, so I did the only thing a kid my age would do to a jerk "Ow!" I took a big bite of his hand making my teeth break his skin causing blood to come out.

I had some of his blood in my mouth, I started spitting it out gagging.

"Disgusting! Ew, now I have tall jerk's cooties in my mouth." I whined hugged big brother "Big brother! Do something! I need something to wash this nasty taste out of my mouth."

He smiled down at me patted my head making me pout glared at Ban who laugh at my failed attempt to get back at him. We watched King fight the lady which I do not like to think or say her name cause...I hate her for turning back into this form, it just reminds me of that day...I was brought of my memories when King finished her off or so we all thought. I jump off big brothers lap running to King hugging his waist showing how small I was for a ten year old.

"That was so awesome King! You were so amazing kicking the Holy Knight bitch ass! Can I help you next time? Pretty please?!" I begged him while still having my arms around his waist not seeing his face turn red from embarrassment.

"I...don't know." I was going to whine when that lady got up! She was about to strike King from behind so I did the only thing my small mind could think at a time like this...

I push King backwards and something happened, my body was glowing until it died down showing I was back as older me. I cheered mentally than pulled my fist back and swing it forward slamming my fist into her face, I wasn't done yet oh no, she's going to pay for hurting my family AND for being a bitch. I brought out my cross bow using a lot of my mana forming a big arrow sending it right when she stood up having it impaled right through her chest.

I smirk lift my cross bow facing up against my shoulder.

"How you like me now?! That's for hurting my family you piece of shit!" I shouted hearing my family cheering for me, even Ban was impressed. But that was short lived something unexpected happened next. When I turn around smiling wide at my friend's and family, I was about to run over to them all and create a group hug when I felt danger coming at me so I stop mid-step not seeing confusion on everyone's faces.

I whirl around hair flipping in the wind, pain hit me, there barely standing was the holy knight lady smirking while panting.

"You well...suffer bringer, y-you're kind will always...end in death."

Just like that she pulled out the broken tip of her rapier disappearing.

"Melody?!"

I slowly look down with shaking hands, I covered the hole in my chest turn around swaying slightly hearing gasps. I fell down to my knees coughing up blood on the ground.

"Melody!"

"Don't you die brat!"

"Oh no! M-Melody!"

I blacked out after that, I swear if I open my eyes and I'm a ghost again...I'll be one pissed of chick.

…

 **Dreams State**

" _Come on, big brother! You can't catch me!" A little girl with short purple hair taunted a boy with short blond hair who was having trouble catching her._

" _Aww, come on Melinda. You know I can't catch you, you're too fast for me." He whined but he smiled._

 _The girl named Melinda stop to whirl around sticking her tongue out at him while pulling down the bottom of her eyelid._

" _You're just too slow big bro."_

 _She started to run when the boy started chasing her again, there standing a bet far watching the funny scene was the other Seven Deadly Sins. The giant lady giggled._

"So cute _! Captain is so cute when he's playing games with Melinda~"_

" _For a kid, she sure can run fast." Said a guy with silver hair while grinning._

" _Very unusual for a child, but can't help but smile when she's around."_

 _A big chubby man said with a smile._

 _Suddenly the sky turn blood red, the girl stopped looking up confuse._

" _Big brother, why is the sky red? Huh? Big bro...ther?" She turn around not seeing her big brother not even the others._

" _It's you're fault..."_

 _The girl slowly turn around with big wide eyes in fear, there stood in front of her was her real big brother bangs shadowing his eyes holding a bloody kitchen knife?_

" _B-big brother?"_

 _She step back in fear in her eyes._

" _...You're fault, you didn't deserve to survive. Why don't you just die already?!"_

 _The girl was on her back, with her so called big brother on top of her both hands on the knife handle thrusting it repeatedly in her chest even her lifeless eyes he kept going._

 **End of Dream**

I sat up with a gasp, panting. With shaky breathes I push the blanket off me stood up with noodlely legs, but my push my body like I was in a deep trance I knew what was happening around me but...that dream...no nightmare got to me.

"Huh? Melody? What you doing out of bed? You're still healing."

I stop panting slightly staring at Elizabeth with a blank look.

"I...gotta go, I have to...run. He's going to...kill me...again." I mumbled while walking pass a confuse and worried Elizabeth.

I step outside to see it was dark, I jump down from the tavern and big green pig which was Hawks mom.

"Hm, huh? Melody?" A sleepy voice of Lady Diane mumbled seeing me.

"He's...coming..." I mumbled under my breathe.

I started walking swaying in each step until my wrist was grabbed stopping me, I slowly look at the person that grabbed me was...

"Big...brother?"

"Snap out of it Melody! He can't hurt you anymore, I wont allow that bastard lay a finger on you."

"...Promise..."

"What?"

"Do...you promise?"

He nodded, he smiled letting my wrist go.

"I promise, now let's go back to bed shall we? You're wound needs more time healing."

When I heard the word sleep, fear showed in my eyes. I step back holding my hands clasp together against my chest.

"N-no!"

He frown "Why not? You can't heal if you don't get rest silly."

"...H-he'll be there, every time I close my eyes...h-he shows up."

My body shook in fear, Meliodas gently grab my hand patting it.

"Don't worry I'll sleep with you to ease you're nightmare."

"No way! You pervert!" Suddenly Hawk tackled Meliodas from behind.

"Melody! Thank goodness you're okay!"

I blink to see Elizabeth running over to me put a arm over my shoulders walking me back inside the tavern with some help from Lady Diane, Elizabeth was staying in Meliodas room so I couldn't ask them since there wont be no room for me. So I peek in Ban's and King's room to hear King complaining to Ban to let him go, I silently slip inside the room nervously wring my fingers.

"U-um...King?"

Ban was was drunk and passed out so no talking to him, King stopped frown seeing me.

"What's wrong? There was commotion outside."

I walk over and help King get pried out of Ban's grip which he thanked me while floating hugging his big pillow.

"W-well...I had a nightmare, at first it was a nice dream of back when I was still alive and little, I was playing tag with Meliodas while you and the others stood back watching...but it changed to a nightmare when the sky turned bloody red a-and my big brother stood in front of me and kept saying it was my fault. And then he was on top of me stabbing me over...and over and over again."

I bite the bottom of my lip chewing on it nervously fighting the tears.

"...You don't want to be alone I guess."

I look down nodded feeling embarrass and shy, I gasp when I was lifted up to see I was floating on King's pillow?

"I'll let you sleep on that if I can sleep on you're bed, I do not want to share a room with...him, he snores and he drunk."

I giggled.

"Very will, it's a deal. I always wanted to sleep on a magic pillow." I said all giddy like snuggling more into the floating pillow.

He floated to my room with me falling asleep on his pillow, no wonder he loves holding this pillow when he floats...it's so comfy~ I fell asleep dreaming of good dreams this time, forgetting the nightmare leaving it behind. I wonder what will happen next? I hope it's nothing to do with death.

...

 **Me:** Wow, it seems my little Melody is starting to like King and she doesn't even realize it yet~ So cute~ If you want to know what happens next keep reading~ Or if the next chapter isn't up please be patent ^^ Ciao~


End file.
